1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a buffer for temporary storage of digital information in memory locations having n cyclically successive addresses, which information is transmitted between two digital systems coupled to each other through the buffer, which systems each comprise a clock generator. addressing units are associated to each of the systems. The addressing units each comprise an address counter and are used for addressing while the information is being written in the memory locations of the buffer according to a first time base determined by the clock generator of one system. The addressing units are also for addressing while the information is being read out according to a second time base determined by the clock generator of the other system. The second time base substantially corresponds to the first time base.
The invention further relates to a data communication system comprising two or more digital systems which exchange information through a buffer connected to the systems.
2. Related Art
Such a buffer is known from French Patent Application FR 2 583 238 and is used, for example, in digital telephone exchanges or for communication between digital systems, such as microprocessors, modems etc.
The disadvantage of prior-art buffer is that the transmission efficiency expressed in terms of amounts of effectively transmitted information is too low when the buffer is used in a communication system.